literaturafandomcom-20200214-history
Gabriel García Moreno
|Nombre real = |Fecha de nacimiento = 24 de diciembre de 1821 |Lugar de nacimiento = 75px Guayaquil, Ecuador |Fecha de fallecimiento = 6 de agosto de 1875 |Lugar de fallecimiento = 75px Quito, Ecuador }} Gabriel García Moreno fue un político, abogado, escritor y dictador ecuatoriano. Nació el 24 de diciembre de 1821 en Guayaquil (Ecuador) y falleció el 6 de agosto de 1875 en Quito (Ecuador). Gabriel García Moreno, quien fuera tres veces presidente de la República de Ecuador, recordado como "El dictador teócrata" por sus enemigos y como "El vencedor del liberalismo en Ecuador" por sus admiradores. . Biografía Nació en la ciudad de Guayaquil, urbe liberal por tradición y puerto principal del Ecuador, en el año 1821. Fue el octavo hijo de una familia muy distinguida y numerosa, pues su padre Gabriel García Gómez, de origen español, concretamente de León, nacido en las cercanías de Ponferrada, fue procurador síndico de Guayaquil, y su madre, Mercedes Moreno, era hija del regidor perpetuo del ayuntamiento de la ciudad, hermana del arcediano de Lima y del oidor de Guatemala, y tía del cardenal Moreno, primado de Toledo. Su infancia Gabriel, de niño, dio desde temprano muestras de un temperamento sumamente frágil y medroso. Cualquier cosa le producía un terrible susto, de tal modo que no pudo ser enviado a la escuela como los demás niños de su edad y condición, y por eso su madre se convirtió en su primera maestra. Gabriel, a los nueve años, justamente cuando se produce la separación del Ecuador de la Gran Colombia, queda huérfano de padre, y la familia, que se había distinguido como realista, se ve repentinamente en la ruina. Un fraile mercedario, el padre Betancourt, que asistía espiritualmente a doña Mercedes, se hizo cargo de la educación de Gabriel, sirviéndole de maestro durante varios años, con un gran provecho académico para el pupilo. Gabriel, que en ocasiones incluso hablaba en latín con su maestro, mostraba ser poseedor de una memoria asombrosamente prodigiosa y una gran facilidad para el aprendizaje de las diferentes asignaturas. Durante esos años hubo una metamorfosis radical e inesperada en su forma de ser, pues dejó atrás su timidez inicial, haciéndose de una personalidad fuerte y valiente. En la universidad Ya convertido en todo un adolescente, y contando con quince años de edad, el joven Gabriel se muda a la ciudad de Quito a proseguir sus estudios. Pudo hacerlo gracias a dos hermanas del padre Betancourt, que vivían en la capital y que generosamente le dieron alojamiento. Cursó la secundaria en el Colegio Nacional San Fernando. Hacia los 18 años de edad se sintió llamado al sacerdocio y recibió las órdenes menores; mas esta ráfaga de súbito misticismo no le duró tanto e ingresó a estudiar jurisprudencia a la Universidad Central del Ecuador. Fue un muy buen estudiante, y gracias a eso se mantuvo becado a lo largo de toda la carrera. Su naturaleza violenta constantemente lo tentaba a humillar a sus profesores. También humilló a un militar que se había negado a batirse a duelo con él. Pero, de ordinario, desahogaba su incontenible violencia cabalgando y cazando pavas en las montañas de Nanegalito y Mindo, venados en la cordillera central y conejos en los matorrales del Pasochoa. Aprendió por su cuenta francés, inglés e italiano. Curiosamente el medio cultural que le rodeaba era racionalista, volteriano y laicista, abiertamente hostil a la Iglesia Católica, y en la vida política todo parecía ser mentira y corrupción. Es decir, que García Moreno estudió en un ambiente bastante liberal, que fue exactamente lo contrario de las que más tarde serían sus ideas y creencias. A los veinticinco años García Moreno obtiene el doctorado. Y su vida, que se distinguió siempre por ser muy activa, se va acelerando a pasos agigantados. Su afán de conocimientos lo lleva a explorar científicamente los cráteres de los volcanes Pichincha y Sangay. El matrimonio Se casa por poder con Rosa Ascásubi y Matheu, mujer 13 años mayor que él, vinculada al poder político de la sierra ecuatoriana y muy rica, en lo que siempre fue visto nada más que como un matrimonio de conveniencia para acercarse a la alta sociedad quiteña y, obtener todo tipo de beneficios de esta relación. Con ella prácticamente no hubo vida marital ni en común, y pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo separados. Es dudoso creer que hubo amor o afecto en esas circunstancias. Pero lo que nadie podría negar, es que dicho matrimonio fue una gran inversión para García Moreno en la bolsa de valores políticos, pues acrecentó sus posibilidades de subir por la escalera que lleva hacia el poder. García Moreno enviudó de esta relación, hecho sobre el cual circularon numerosas especulaciones no probadas ni confirmadas, entre las que se mencionan un posible envenenamiento de la mujer, situación de la que no existen indicios realmente serios como para tenerlos en cuenta. Segundo matrimonio Pocos meses después de enviudar, García Moreno se casó con una sobrina de su primera esposa llamada Mariana del Alcázar. Coqueteos con el periodismo Como escritor de combate, lanza sucesivamente varias publicaciones, las que usó para fustigar a sus numerosos enemigos. Entre éstas tenemos las siguientes: El Zurriago, primero; La Nación, después; y otro, El Vengador; y otro más, El Diablo. Estadía en Francia Los antecedentes anteriores dan cuenta que desde joven García Moreno se destacó por tener una gran lucidez y vocación para el estudio, factores que desgraciadamente no fueron provechosamente utilizados debido al carácter apasionadamente violento que éste siempre mostró. También estudió durante un tiempo en París. Es casi seguro que la estadía en la capital francesa contribuyó a generar su admiración prácticamente incondicional hacia todo lo francés. En París se volvió un gran admirador de Napoleón III, quien logró aplastar la Revolución Republicana de 1848. Allí también leyó muchos libros afines a la iglesia católica, lo cual seguramente hizo aumentar su ya inmensa devoción hacia este credo. Lírico y fanáticamente religioso, además de gran escritor epistolar, dejó cientos de cartas, donde se descubre su fatal temperamento, su preocupación por asuntos intranscendentes para el bien de la mayoría y, su afán de servir incondicionalmente a los intereses particulares de la iglesia católica en desmedro de los demás. Pese a eso, su inclinación científica y preocupación académica tratan, de que el Ecuador llegue a desarrollar una cierta capacidad educacional y una ejecutoria asociada al aprendizaje de las ciencias. Su ejercicio del poder Con una mente torcida e invadida por los falsos valores, pero con una gran capacidad ejecutoria y exaltación religiosa, Gabriel García Moreno pretende, con una crítica estructurada, ordenar y gobernar en un país al que considera desorganizado y sumido en el caos. Antes de ser presidente, pacifica en el lapso de tan sólo una semana, como enviado especial del presidente Roca, una violenta sublevación producida contra éste en Guayaquil. Ejerció la presidencia del Ecuador en dos ocasiones (1859-1865 y 1869-1875) y falleció asesinado cuando había sido elegido para un tercer período. Su primer período se destacó por la unificación del país-nación. Su segundo período fue el de organización y comenzó sus trabajos a nivel nacional, logrando un nivel de progreso material que se vio opacado por la represión ejercida en contra de los adversarios políticos. Fue asesinado cuando se preparaba para el período de ejecución de las obras que había emprendido previamente: administración, educación, transporte, ciencias, investigación e industrialización. Política represiva Escudándose en el argumento de la "insuficiencia de las leyes", García Moreno infringió sistemáticamente los artículos de la Carta Fundamental, y en nombre de la religión, la moral y el orden implementó una política altamente represiva y autoritaria, que sirvió, más que nada, a sus propios intereses personales. Ampliamente conocidos son los casos del fusilamiento del general Maldonado, la cobarde flagelación del anciano general Ayarza y la salvaje tortura a la que sometió al liberal Juan Borja. Reformas que emprendió como presidente Su demencial fanatismo religioso lo llevó a pedir la reforma del clero ecuatoriano con el I Sínodo de Quito, para que la Iglesia cumpla con las funciones sociales en las parroquias de los pueblos. Provincializó el Ecuador e hizo poner escuelas parroquiales, colegios para varones y para mujeres, escuelas bilingües español-quichua, preparando un profesorado propio. Trajo comunidades religiosas de Europa y un profesorado especializado en distintas materias. Abrió la Universidad Central con diferentes facultades, siendo profesor de algunas materias. Ordenó que se hiciera el primer censo nacional, siendo esto la base para que se pueda abrir luego el Registro Civil. Fundó la Politécnica y la Escuela de Bellas Artes, entidades que contaron con profesores europeos. En Guayaquil se abrió el segundo colegio militar, ya que el primero lo había abierto Rocafuerte, pero se cerró. La historia le ha acusado con mucha justicia de haber sido un hombre insensible, cruel y de mano dura, aunque sus escasos seguidores piensan que las condiciones del país así lo requerían, sobre todo por la anarquía reinante. Lo cierto es que prácticamente convirtió al Ecuador en una teocracia bajo su mandato, en la que todo se hacía de acuerdo a los dictámenes emanados de García Moreno y la iglesia católica. Durante esos años incluso se prohibió practicar otra religión que no sea la católica, con lo que se anuló toda forma y posibilidad de libertad de culto. García Moreno conculcó las libertades individuales y las redujo a su mínima expresión, por no decir que las eliminó completamente. Relación con el clero Pensó que lo único bien organizado era el clero y por ello también les impartió obligaciones. Según dicen los franceses Ma. Daniella Demélas e Yves Saint-Geours en su obra "Jerusalen y Babilonia" de 1988, su habilidad especial estuvo en "tratar, por decirlo así, la política como un teólogo y a la religión como política" (Luis de Bonald). Pertenecía al ala dura y más radical del partido Conservador, siempre en choque con la más liberal, lo que producía una rivalidad constante entre las dos facciones antagónicas. Bajo su administración, Ecuador se convirtió en un líder en los campos de ciencia y la educación superior dentro de América Latina. Fue un férreo defensor de la Compañía de Jesús, mejor conocida como jesuitas, A ella le confió varios trabajos en el área de la educación. Durante un período de exilio para dicha congregación, incluso ayudó a un grupo de jesuitas desplazados a encontrar refugio en Ecuador. La política de su época era sumamente compleja y oscura y, estaba dominada por la siempre nefasta influencia de la iglesia católica, que se creía dueña del Ecuador y su destino como nación, incluyendo a sus habitantes y sin que éstos tuvieran la opción de opinar al respecto. El hecho que se le eligiera para un segundo mandato, indica claramente el favoritismo del que gozaba entre la influyente jerarquía de la iglesia católica, situación que se vio facilitada por la docilidad de las masas populares, sometida a los permanentes arbitrios de la clase dominante. El vigoroso apoyo de García Moreno a la alfabetización universal y a la educación estuvo basado en el modelo francés. Obras públicas En el campo de la obra pública, fue el iniciador de la obra del ferrocarril entre Quito y Guayaquil, además de la primera vía terrestre que unió las dos principales ciudades del país. Las mencionadas iniciativas, solamente fueron terminadas años después de su muerte. Política internacional La conducción de su política exterior fue un fracaso absoluto y se la puede considerar errática. Debido a ello terminó siendo objeto de una enorme crítica de sus contemporáneos. García Moreno declaró dos veces la guerra a Colombia, con las consiguientes derrotas y humillaciones para el Ecuador. Su posición con respecto al conflicto peruano - hispano de 1864 fue calificada de antiamericana. Lo mismo ocurrió con la invasión napoleónica a México, acontecida en ese mismo año. También desató una gran controversia al haber pretendido convertir al Ecuador en protectorado francés, gestión que no culminó exitosamente al no haber tenido la tan esperada acogida entre las autoridades de Francia. Tampoco faltaron las críticas debido a su condena al proceso de unificación italiana, la que García Moreno hizo en 1870 en defensa del poder temporal del Papa. Constitución garciana En el año 1869 se expide la octava constitución, que el pueblo la denominó "Carta Negra", por la falta de libertades e imposición autocrática de García Moreno en el gobierno de la república. Algunas de sus disposiciones son las siguientes: *El Poder Ejecutivo lo ejerce el Presidente para un período de seis años, con reelección permitida por primera vez pero para otra, deberá haber el intervalo de un período. El poder se centraliza en el Presidente de la República o Poder Ejecutivo, con injerencia incluso para nombrar magistrados del Poder Judicial, en receso del Congreso. *El Poder Legislativo lo integran las dos cámaras, de Senadores y Diputados; los primeros elegidos para nueve años y los segundos para seis años. Para ser senador se necesita tener 35 años, una propiedad raíz de cuatro mil pesos o renta anual de 500; para ser diputado, solamente la edad de 25 años. *Para ser ciudadano se necesitaba saber leer y escribir y tener la edad de 21 años, agregando la condición de “ser católico”. Se limitaba a su vez las libertades de pensamiento, de palabra y acción y el Presidente tenía atribuciones para apresar ciudadanos, ordenar allanamientos, confinamientos, es decir, todo aquello que a juicio del gobernante atentare contra el "orden público". Como es notorio, en una época en la cual las ideas liberales nacían al calor de las nuevas corrientes político-sociales, con esta Constitución, García Moreno se proponía gobernar con la fuerza, el sometimiento y el terror. Por todas estas razones, esta etapa de la historia republicana es considerada " negra para el Ecuador". El asesinato García Moreno fundó el Partido Conservador en 1869. Su comportamiento inmoral lo hizo acumular muchísimos enemigos antes y después de ser presidente. Como es lógico pensar, había mucha gente con razones de sobra para querer desear o planificar su muerte, sobre todo entre los familiares de las personas asesinadas, encarceladas o torturadas por orden suya. Fue asesinado mientras se disponía a entrar en el palacio de gobierno, para entregar su mensaje a la nación. Llevaba un legajo de papeles en la mano y éstos quedaron ensangrentados tras el ataque. En las gradas del palacio de Carondelet fue atacado con un machete por Faustino Lemus Rayo, ciudadano colombiano residente en el Ecuador. Dicho individuo actuó motivado por los celos, debido al hecho de que García Moreno era el amante de su mujer, lo que indica la doble moral y falta de escrúpulos que caracterizaba al presidente, quien constantemente abusaba de su cargo para cometer todo tipo de arbitrariedades y atropellos, las que generalmente afectaban a muchos ciudadanos inocentes e indefensos. Lemus fue secundado por un grupo de jóvenes liberales que portaban armas de fuego, que seguramente fueron los que lo incitaron para efectuar el magnicidio. Para la mayoría de los habitantes del Ecuador la muerte de García Moreno fue un alivio, un respiro, después de tanta opresión y maltrato de parte de éste. Muy pocas personas lamentaron su asesinato, entre éstos los grupos de poder que permanentemente fueron favorecidos por su política altamente antipopular y reaccionaria, que siempre perjudicó abiertamente a las masas populares. Posteriormente a su asesinato Después de su muerte, la memoria de García Moreno lamentablemente ha seguido siendo celebrada en el Ecuador por ciertos grupos conservadores de tendencia retrógrada y sin criterio histórico ni moral, que erróneamente lo consideran un gran patriota y educador, cuando en realidad solamente fue un vulgar asesino carente de todo sentido ético y su comportamiento fue el de una bestia sedienta de sangre, capaz de cometer las peores aberraciones en contra de la dignidad humana. Los registros y archivos históricos dan cuenta que en su administración García Moreno ordenó un gran número de asesinatos injustificados, ilegales y arbitrarios en contra de sus opositores y, que nunca le importó acabar con la vida de otros. Para los ecuatorianos su gobierno fue una época negra, triste, represiva, marcada por los excesos y excentricidades religiosas de García Moreno y, en la que no hubo paz ni tranquilidad. García Moreno siempre será recordado como un fanático sin límites del catolicismo, que sembró odio y muerte por donde quiera y, que nunca supo medir sus brutales acciones. Afortunadamente su demencial forma de gobernar no se ha vuelto a repetir en el Ecuador. Consecuencias en el mundo de la literatura En los primeros 10 años después de su muerte se escribieron más de 80 biografías sobre este siniestro personaje en el mundo, las que tratan sobre su administración, su torcida forma de pensar, su irrespeto por la vida y el bien común y, su política sanguinaria. Uno de sus más enconados opositores fue el escritor Juan Montalvo, quien estando exiliado y al conocer de su muerte exclamó: "mi pluma lo mató". La escritora ecuatoriana Alicia Yánez Cossío escribió una muy bien lograda biografía sobre la vida de Gabriel García Moreno, titulada "Sé que vienen a matarme", en la que retrata de cuerpo entero a este monstruo, revelándolo tal cual fue, es decir que dando a conocer lo inmoral y maligno que demostró ser durante su desafortunada y mal recordada existencia. Enlaces externos *http://www.yachana.org/ecuatorianistas/encuentro/2002/ponencias/waag.pdf *http://www.biografiasyvidas.com/biografia/g/garcia_moreno.htm *http://www.britannica.com/eb/article-9036046/Gabriel-Garcia-Moreno *http://www.archontology.org/nations/ecuador/00_1830_1875_state.php Fuentes bibliográficas *''García Moreno, el santo del patíbulo (1958) - Benjamín Carrión.'' *''Sé que vienen a matarme - Alicia Yánez Cossío.'' *''Enciclopedia Británica.'' *''Historia del Ecuador - Alfredo Pareja Diez Canseco.'' *''Gabriel García Moreno y la gestación del estado nacional en Ecuador - Enrique Ayala Mora - Editorial Siglo XXI, 1986.'' *''Diccionario biográfico de Ecuador - Rodolfo Pérez Pimentel.'' *''Gabriel García Moreno: el magnicidio que cambió la historia ecuatoriana - Diario Opinión - Machala, Ecuador - Edición del 25 de abril de 2008.'' *''Muerte de Gabriel García Moreno - Diario El Universo - Guayaquil, Ecuador - Edición del 6 de agosto de 2004.'' *''La soledad de América Latina - Discurso de aceptación del Premio Nobel 1982 - Gabriel García Márquez.'' *''Las Leyes de García Moreno y la Reforma - Juan Montalvo.'' *''Ojeada sobre América - Juan Montalvo - El Cosmopolita - Quito, 1866.'' *''Diccionarío enciclopédico Salvat - Tomo 6 - Página 252.'' *''Derecho territorial ecuatoriano - Julio Tobar Donoso y Alfredo Luna Tobar - páginas 424-426 - Imprenta del Ministerio de Relaciones Exteriores del Ecuador.'' *''Almanaque Ecuador Total 1996.'' *''El pensamiento vivo de Montalvo (1961) - Benjamín Carrión Mora - Editorial Losada S.A. - Buenos Aires, Argentina.'' *''El autoritarismo católico de García Moreno - Diego di Marco y Facundo Díaz.'' *''El Estado terrateniente del Ecuador (1809-1895) - Rafael Quintero López.'' *''El palacio de Carondelet - La casa de los presidentes de Ecuador - Jorge Salvador Lara - Páginas 39-40 - Academia Nacional de Historia (1996).'' *''Gobernantes del Ecuador - María Teresa Romero Palacios y Manuel Romero Palacios (1994) - Romlacio Editor - Cuenca, Ecuador.'' *''Enciclopedia Universitas - Tomo 16 - Página 67.'' *''Revista Vistazo - Edición del 16 de agosto de 2007.'' *''Resumen de Historia del Ecuador - Enrique Ayala Mora - Corporación Editora Nacional, Quito, 1999, pp. 135-142.'' *''El período de crisis 1859-1860 - Jorge Núñez Sánchez.'' *''De la historia a la ficción en el Ecuador: el caso de Gabriel García Moreno y Rayo, novela de Luis Zuñiga – C. Michael Waag – Murray State University.'' *''132 años del asesinato de Gabriel García Moreno - Diario Los Andes - Riobamba, Ecuador - Edición del 6 de agosto de 2007.'' *''Roberto Andrade, minador de tiranías - Roque Rivas Zambrano - Diario La Hora (2002) - Quito, Ecuador.'' *''El capitán Rayo y el ministro de Guerra - Roberto Andrade.'' *''Páginas negras en la historia ecuatoriana - Efraín López Pantoja.'' *''De la "República Católica" hacia la Revolución Liberal (1860-1875) - Sonia Fernández Rueda - Diario La Hora (2003) - Quito, Ecuador.'' *''Boletín de historia y antigüedades - Carlos Calderón Chico, ISSN 0006-6303, Vol. 86, Nº 805, 1999 , pags. 399-406.'' *''Gabriel García Moreno - Autor: Julián Ruiz Rivera - Editorial Anaya - ISBN: 84-207-2953-1.'' *''Vida de don Gabriel García Moreno - Autor: Manuel Gálvez - Editor: Tucumán: Difusión, 1859.'' *''Pérez, Galo René (2003), Remembranzas de la vida y obra de Juan Montalvo, Quito, Casa de la Cultura Ecuatoriana. ISBN 9978-92-249-0.'' *''Bustos-Videla, César. "Church and State in Ecuador: a History of Politico-Ecclesiastical Relations during the Age of Gabriel García Moreno, 1860-1875." 1966. vii, 365 leaves. Thesis (Ph.D.)--Georgetown University.'' *''Carbo, Pedro. La República i la Iglesia, y defensa de la esposición del Concejo Cantonal de Guayaquil sobre la inconstitucionalidad del concordato celebrado entre el Presidente del Ecuador y la Santa Sede: e informe del mismo Concejo Cantonal al Congreso sobre el mismo asunto. Guayaquil: Impr. de Murillo, 1863. 66 p.'' *''King, William Martin. "Ecuadorian Church and State Relations Under García Moreno, 1859-1863." 1974. vi, 402 leaves. Thesis (Ph.D.)--University of Texas at Austin.'' Categoría:Escritores de Ecuador Categoría:Escritores en español Categoría:Escritores del siglo XIX Categoría:Nacidos en 1821 Categoría:Fallecidos en 1875